The invention relates to a guideway beam, a stator lamination stack as well as to the support structure of a guideway of a maglev vehicle with a guideway beam and stator lamination stacks, and to a method of making a support structure for a guideway of a maglev vehicle.
Guideways for maglev vehicles include a plurality of support structures arranged successively along a route and provided for attachment of all equipment parts, such as functional areas or lateral guidance rails, which are necessary for the operation of such a vehicle, in particular the support, guidance, propulsion and braking. Support structures are hereby positioned onto posts anchored in foundations. The equipment parts of a maglev vehicle are secured on the beams by providing dovetail grooves upon the back of a stator lamination stack which are formed in respective counter pieces of steel which in turn engage in a respective opposite dovetail piece on the beam.
A drawback thereof is hereby that the back of the stator lamination stacks is subject to a weakening of its geometry as a consequence of the open dovetail grooves. There is thus the risk of damaging resonances during operation of the maglev vehicle.
Furthermore, when mounting the stator lamination stacks, in particular when several suspensions per stator lamination stack are involved, there are problems to maintain respective tolerances in axial direction. Heretofore, these problems could only be eliminated by providing respective clearances in the dovetail connections. The additional, undesired clearance is hereby to be filled by filler compound.